


Dede

by Younghoon



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Younghoon/pseuds/Younghoon
Summary: Nagtampo si Eric dahil hindi siya binati ni Juyeon ng Mother's Day."PINAPADEDE KO NAMAN SIYA A! BA'T GAN'ON?"
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 3





	Dede

**Author's Note:**

> kagaguhan ko lang to HAHAHHAHAHA

"Huy," bahagyang tulak ni Sangyeon kay Eric na umiiyak. Tumingin sa kaniya si Eric bago bumalik sa pag-iiyak niya. "Ba't ka umiiyak? May nangyari ba?" tanong siya sa mas bata.

"Wala lang 'to," sabi ni Eric habang pinupunas ang kaniyang mga luha para mawala. Tiningnan siya ni Sangyeon ng mabuti bago bumuntong hininga. "Ayos lang ako. Isa akong malakas at malayang bakla na hindi umiiyak sa sinumang lalaki," sabi ni Eric.

"Ano ba kasi ang nangyari?" tanong ni Sangyeon. "Sabihin mo na. Nandito naman ako. Makikinig ako sa bawat salita mo, okay?" tumigil ng isang sandali si Eric bago umiyak muli.

"Bakit ganyan ka sa akin? Ang gago gago mo! Tangina mo. Gaga, ang bait mo sobra. Naiinis ako. Bakit ang bait mo?!" biglang sigaw ni Eric, umiiyak pa rin. Nginitian siya ni Sangyeon bago niyakap. "Huwag mo 'kong yakapin. Hindi ikaw karapat-dapat sa aking ganito kagago! Masyado kang mabait!"

"Sabihin mo na kasi, Eric," giit ng mas matanda.

"Sige na nga," simangot ni Eric bago siya tumigil sa paghahagulgol. "Diba kasi Mother's day ngayon?" sabi niya. "E kasi si Juyeon..."

"Ba't nanaman yung boyfriend mong tanga?" tanong ni Sangyeon. "At bakit kung Mother's Day ngayon?"

"TANGINA KASI SANGYEON!" sigaw ni Eric. "ILANG BESES KO SIYANG PINADEDE SA MGA JOGA KO TAPOS HINDI MAN LANG NIYA AKO BABATIIN NG HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY?" 

"May suso ka ba?" tanong ni Sangyeon.

"Gago ka! Oo," sabi niya. "Lahat ng tao may joga," dagdag pa niya. "Ikaw rin nga may joga, ang laki laki pa tapos matigas! Mmm~ sarap—"

Napaiyak muli si Eric at napatawa na lang si Sangyeon. 

"Tangina talaga! Magtatampo ako," muryot ni Eric. "Kung makakeme akala mo naman daks ang nota. Ghorl, jutis ka nga e. Kapag nagchuchupa tayo, parang wala akong nararamdaman. TANGINA MO!"

Tumahimik pagkatapos. Kinarinyo ni Sangyeon ang likod ng mas bata para man lang ay maluwagan ang damdamin.

"Eric, hindi ka lang binati ng Mother's Day tapos ganyan ka na? Eric, kalma lang," sabi ni Sangyeon.

"Kailangan ko lang ng distansya ngayon," sabi ni Eric. "Maaari ka bang umalis muna?"

"Sige lang," sabi ni Sangyeon bago niya iniwan si Eric.

-

"Eric," biglang tawag ni Juyeon bago niya linapitan ang mas bata. Tiningnan siya ni Eric bago umiwas ng tingin. "Huy, Eric, ba't parang iniiwasan mo ako. May nagawa ba ako sa'yo?" tanong niya.

Hindi umimik si Eric.

"Eric? Huy, anong ginawa ko at naging ganito ka ngayon?"

"Hindi tayo bati," sabi ni Eric bigla. "Hindi mo ako binati ng Mother's Day."

"Mother's Day?" tanong ni Juyeon, halatang nalilito. "Mayroon na ba tayong anak?" bigla niyang sabi. Lumaki ang mga mata ni Eric nang sinabi iyon ni Juyeon. 

Anak...nila?

"Eric," biglang narinig ni Eric ang pag-iyak ni Juyeon. "Mayroon ka bang iba?" tanong niya. "Nakabuntis ka ba ng iba?"

"Hindi!" tanggi ni Eric. "Huy, gago, ikaw lang minamahal ko. Huwag ka nang umiyak, please!"

"Edi bakit? Bakit yung Mother's Day?"

"Kasi pinapadede kita!"

"TANGINA!" umiyak pa ng lalo di Juyeon. "'YUN LANG NAMAN PALA E!" pinunas niya ang mga luha niya. "Sabihin mo naman kasi. Ganoon naman kasi dapat ang relasyon. Huwag kang magtimpi ng damdamin."

Ngumiti di Eric. "Sige na nga. Libre kita ng Jollibee ngayon kasi pinaiyak kita."

"Libre rin kita kasi alam kong umiyak ka rin."

"Paano mo nalaman."

"Si Sangyeon." 

"GAGA YUNG LALAKING YUN A!"


End file.
